


Blue

by Day Dreamer Five (WanderingZigzag)



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Comfort, Heartbreak, Implied Non-Con, Major spoilers all the way up to S3M27, Other, gender neutral Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingZigzag/pseuds/Day%20Dreamer%20Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This continues from the end of S3M27 'Blue'<br/>Kefilwe and Five are both pretty upset and have a D&M post mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> END OF MISSION S3M27 Transcript:
> 
> PAULA COHEN: Because the wolf is a symbol for how you won’t let anyone in! And the ruby is the heart, the open heart, the way you feel inside! You know that song? “A woman of worth, her price is above rubies”?
> 
> SAM YAO: Yeah. Why don’t you come and lean on me for a while instead of Runner Five? Just put your arm around my shoulders. Yeah, like that.
> 
> PAULA COHEN: Oh, you really are a sweetheart, Sam.
> 
> SAM YAO: Runner Five, can you run back towards Abel? That should lead those zombies off our tail. I’ll take Paula the rest of the way to New Canton.
> 
> KEFILWE LOBATSE: Radio in once you know her prognosis.
> 
> SAM YAO: Sure. Come on, Paula. I’ve got you. We’re going to be fine. I’m going to switch over to New Canton comms.
> 
> KEFILWE LOBASTE: I wonder… Runner Five, do you think Sam understands what Paula was saying to him, or that he’ll allow himself to believe it? Do you think he realizes how much his face shows of his own feelings? Let’s fix your zombie problem. It’s time to come home
> 
> Thanks to ZR Transcripts: http://zrtranscripts.tumblr.com/post/146020210061/season-3-mission-27-blue-lets-not-beat-around

“That is an absolutely cracking pace Five, you’ve left those two shamblers well behind now, you can slow down” said Dr Kefilwe Lobaste  
“Five? I said you can slow down…can you hear me?”

All Lobaste got in response was a loud sob as the comms piece clicked off. Even without the headset she could see runner Five’s position on the scanners, still frozen in the same spot in the middle of a field _-They must be worried about Paula, but still it seems very out of character for runner Five to be emotional, always so stoic, never even see them smile really, such a shame, the other runners say they were actually really funny before...-_ Runner Fives marker on the scanner started moving again after a few minutes and their headset clicked back on soon after.

“Are you ok Five?” Lobate asked tenderly 

“Fine. Coms must have dropped out for a minute”

“uh..yes, ok... Don’t go worrying yourself Five, thanks to you Paula got to New Canton very quickly so..”

“Can we not talk about _them_ ” Five cut in bluntly

The use of the word ‘them’ was certainly not missed by Lobaste. She had heard rumours after her arrival at Able that Sam and Five were an item, but she had certainly never seen any evidence of it in the two months since. Sam and Paula on the other hand? Well as she had just been saying, they clearly have feelings for each other. 

**

When Five got back to able they silently joined Lobaste in the coms shack, there were no other missions in progress but it didn’t look like the doctor was ready to move any time soon.

“How are you doing Kefilwe? That was…pretty awful”

“Me? oh I’m ok, nothing I didn’t already know really” Lobaste says with a small laugh that sounds close to tears

“I am so sorry. You haven’t done anything to deserve that, they’re upset and taking it out on you without a damn for anyone else feelings…” Fives voice was steadily rising with anger and they cut themself off before saying anything regrettable.

The two sat in silence for a while.

Five slid down the wall they were leaning against and hugged their knees to their chest. Lobaste left her chair to sit beside them and put an arm over Fives shoulders

“Do you wanna tell me about it teacup?” Lobate asked softly

“Teacup?” Queried Five with a raised eyebrow, Lobaste smiled but didn’t explain. Five let out a long sigh before speaking again

“I loved him, so much…” Five began but was stopped by the lump in their throat that was surely their heart trying to escape...

“I heard rumours that the two of you are an item” Lobaste supplied, “What happened?”

“It was always kind of a secret” Five said with a laugh/sob “It was just never the right time, all ways too many life or death missions, people dying, shit getting blown up, then rebuilt, then torn down again, and Van Ark…Everything else always had to come first, so we never put a label on what we were, never went public, we just kept waiting, stealing kisses behind closed doors, and whispering ‘I love you’s in the dark”

Fives tears finally started to fall.

“Then there was that day, before I killed Van Ark… he did things to me. Horrible things. Torture, medical experiments and... *sob* ...well I had trouble coping after” Five said, voice breaking

“I guess I wasn’t there for Sam like he needed when Maxine and the others were taken. I was broken, I couldn’t sleep, I was having nightmares even when I was awake… and I was so scared, I still don’t have any idea what Van Ark really done to me…I wasn’t strong enough, I wasn’t there and Paula…and Paula was…”

“oh Five” Lobaste cooed whilst hugging the runner

“We never really had an official beginning, but that doesn’t mean that we weren’t _anything_ … and he just moved on… he never even said anything…” hard sobs took over

“Let it all out” Lobatse encourages “You deserved better than that Five, after everything you went through…he should have been there for you, you’re the one who needed support, I know Sam is clearly very upset about Maxine, but you were…”

“Sam doesn’t know. Not the full story. He never even asked, no one did, except Janine”

“Thats no excuse! so you’ve been dealing with all of this on your own?! Why didn’t you confide in your friends?”

Five makes a noise that could have been a laugh, sob or choke,  
“I lost all of my closest friends that day, Eight, Three, Maxine... Sam too I just didn’t know it at the time..."

“Well I’m here for you now Five”

“Thanks Kefilwe. Im here for you too ok? and the rest of the township loves you. You’re doing a great job, and I am going to give those two a piece of my mind when Paula is better. There is no excuse for how they’ve been treating you”

“You know I could say the same thing about how you’ve been treated in all of this Five”

“But you won’t say anything will you? Please.”

“Well I suppose Its not like they’ll listen to anything I have to say anyway is it? Come on Five, lets go have a drink shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Why ‘Teacup’? because they’re elegant, beautiful in a simple way, exist to serve, and they can hold a lot inside until somebody breaks them


End file.
